


¡Trampo2a!

by Xanxi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanxi/pseuds/Xanxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Vale todo para ganar? </p><p>¿Y para ganarle a tu kismesis?</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡Trampo2a!

Has estado manteniéndote en empates por los pelos toda la noche y eso no dice nada bueno de tus habilidades con los juegos. Bien, si, Sollux Captor es, ciertamente, mucho más conocido por su maestría como hacker y programador, pero esta situación te está tocando la moral de una manera importante. Y ahora estás a una ronda de la decisión final de quien es mejor gamer…

… y de limpiar la colmena durante medio año.

Medio puto año.

Necesitabas prepararte antes de esa ronda, asi que aqui estás, en el baño, con la cara mojada de agua fría y las manos bajo un chorro de agua caliente.

No puedes perder.

Eres el mejor.

Un campeón.

Un campeón que casi se mea del susto al verla entrar rápidamente, con esa sonrisa amplia, en el baño contigo. Cerrando la puerta con pestillo. Y subiéndose las gafas como si fueran una diadema, para mantener el pelo fuera de camino.

Antes casi de que te des cuenta está encima tuyo, sus manos bajo tu camiseta, su cuerpo pegado al tuyo y su boca buscando la tuya con ansias, besando, mordiendo, raspando.

Y tu no te quedas atrás.

Una mano tuya está casi de inmediato en su trasero, el más firme que has tocado en tu vida (de una chica, claro) y la otra está ya en su pelo, tirando de él, exponiendo su garganta.

—Joder…

Mordisqueas su garganta mientras ella, entre risas, acaricia tu pecho con una mano y baja la otra… justo dentro de tus pantalones, lo cual te hace dar un respingo y soltar un jadeo al unísono.

—Joder… joder, 2ii, justo ahii…

Sabe exactamente donde tocar, cuanto apretar, cuanto arañar cuanto… todo. Antes de que te des cuenta sus dos manos están dentro de tus pantalones, su boca en tu cuello, arañando con los dientes, mordiendo, haciendo brotar la sangre y te apoyas en la encimera, tembloroso, para no caerte, lo cual hace que se ría de nuevo.

Una risa odiosa, tan segura de sí misma y con un borde petulante que te vuelve loco.

Y justo cuando estás al borde, a punto… se separa de ti, con una carcajada y enseñandote el dedo corazón, antes de limpiarse las manos en una toalla.

En tu estado, tardas unos segundos en que tu cerebro procese lo que está ocurriendo y, de pronto todo tiene sentido.

Hija de puta.

—¡Hiija de puta!

Te arreglas la ropa con rapidez, pero estás tembloroso, distraído, y tu cuerpo no te obedece como debería. Lo ha hecho adrede, para ganar.

—Hay que 2er hiija de puta… ¡lo ha2 hecho adrede! ¡Trampo2a!

Se dirige hacia la puerta, desde donde te lanza un beso y guiña un ojo, antes de bajarse las gafas de nuevo.

—Nunc4 d1j3 qu3 no fu3r4 4 h4c3r tr4mp4s, C4ptor. G4nam3… s1 pu3d3s…

Y con un meneo de cadera, Tulip sale del baño, segura de que te va a dar una paliza.

Normal, en este estado.

Sufferer, como odias a esta chica.

Y ese pensamiento solo agrava la situación.


End file.
